User blog:Trigger Happy the Gremlin/Trigger in Washington
August 3 6:00 - 7:00 PM: All sorts of stuff happened today. First, at 11, I got impaled in the eye by a pencil and had to get it removed with surgery. Next, we waited at the aerodrome for our plane, and I played Pokemon Go. Our flight took three hours, and we landed somewhere. We went on an hour long train ride to Seattle, I got a bratwurst with relish and catsup. We finally made it to our hostel, and man I am sleepy. Worst of all, we are supposedly staying up all night today to look at this moronic city, and by the time we have dinner, it will STILL be too late for me to have dessert. 8:00 - 9:00 PM: All sorts of stuff the past two hours. We got Thai food, I had some coconut milk that has mushrooms and chicken in it. We then had a walk, and eventually reached McDonald's, where I got a Fudge Sundae and my bro got an ice cream covered in chocolate. Did I like the hot fudge sundae? Fudge yeah! We walked back and made it to are hostel, and now we are going swimming! I put my swim trunks on, and my brother is using the toilet right now. 9:00 - 10:00 PM: We went swimming at a pool inside the hotel that was hot as hell, but the water was much cooler. Some fool kid was jumping on the rails and into the pool. This cool pool inspired me to have a pool inside of Robert's manor. August 4 7:00 - 8:00 AM: I am typing on this iPad and I want to eat breakfast. 8:00 - 9:00 AM: I ate waffles with syrup, a cinnamon bun, Froot Loops, and apple juice. I thought I would get constipated, but I ended up pooping in my underwear because I thought it was a fart. 9:00 - 10:00 AM: We are going to another part of Seattle on a shuttle. 12:00 - 11:00 PM: We went to a farmer's market, went to a collectibles store, which by the way, was really bad since there was no Gravity Falls and just a bunch of cringe. We are now at a pizzaria and are ordering a pizza. 3:00 - 4:00 PM: Me and my dad were playing some Pokemon Starter Pack we bought at the collectibles store about a half hour ago. Dad was confused by it, so I played on my own and I impersonated him. I won, and the game took about 30-45 minutes. Since my father was puzzled by the game, I have decided to make up my own using my custom cards from Mypokecard to play with dad. 6:00 - 7:00 PM: We are eating at Mexican food. I had a taco with the best beef ever. I stopped eating the shell and just ate the steak because it was so good! �� + �� = ��. For dessert we had AWESOME flan! 7:00 - 8:00 PM: My bro is watching TMNT. 9:00 - 10:00 PM: I was playing in the pool, pretending Pipipis were in the water and I was invincible and the Pipipis exploded. We went back to the hostel, and we are going to Olympic tommorow. It would be AWESOME if I saw some of the locations from certain episodes in real life! Then I can imagine what it could be like during them. I dunno, just so excited. August 5 10:00 - 11:00 AM: We went up the space needle. To be honest, at first I thought the space needle was gonna be a cheap ripoff of the Burj Khalifa, but it turned out to be different, but still similar enough. What WAS a ripoff was the price! I mean, seriously, it cost us $120 to go up there! At the tourist trap, I wanted to get a LEGO space needle, but it was way too expensive. Instead, I got Neapolitan astronaut ice cream. I am still eating it right now, and we are packing up so we can go to our next location in this mission! 4:00 - 5:00 PM: We rented the loft of someone's Restraunt which reminds me of hell. 9:00 - 10:00 PM: I am eating some black acerola Jello right now. For some reason, Jell-O reminds me of agar. And now we have to go to sleep. But I wanna pull an all nighter :(. August 6 7:00 - 8:00 AM: Nothing yet. 8:00 - 9:00 AM: Ate some altramuz with milk for breakfast. 9:00 - 10:00 PM: Eating dessert. August 7 1:00 - 2:00 AM: Well, I have managed to have enough insomnia to use this iPad and type what is going on and risk being caught. I am playing some Terraria, and watching YouTube. 2:00 - 3:00 AM: Brainstorming Metaworld ideas. Tell me what you think about a Ghosbusters and Magic School Bus parody episode would work in the comments. I watched some YouTube and I was wondering, do you think a Venture theme park would be cool? 3:00 - 4:00 AM: YouTube. 3:00 - 4:00 PM: We are in our new house. 4:00 - 5:00 PM: Scribblenauts Remix. My parents are rabid fans of this show called "The Unbreakable Kenny Shmidt". I prefer Venturian Battle. 5:00 - 6:00 PM: I was watching some Clutch Powers and it is raining. 6:00 - 7:00 PM: Meeting up with family. I want to eat the pizza we got but everyone is ignoring it. 7:00 - 8:00 PM: Eating popcorn. 8:00 - 9:00 PM: We are going on a walk. August 8 8:00 - 9:00 AM: Nothing yet. 7:00 - 8:00 PM: Eating Jello and watching The Force Awakens. AGAIN! August 9 8:00 - 9:00 AM: Finished watching the Season 2 finale of Ninjago! Time to watch some Chima! 9:00 - 10:00 AM: I saw an episode of Chima and took a bath! 10:00 - 11:00 AM: Club Penguin Poopie Wiki. Category:Blog posts